


[podfic] ...In This Starless City

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [11]
Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Scheming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not finding a body could mean more than one thing, in their line of work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] ...In This Starless City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [... In This Starless City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162642) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



  


**Coverartist:** [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  


**Length:** 04:41:51

  


**Download link for just this story:**[CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/In%20This%20Starless%20City.zip)


End file.
